Story ideas and challenges
by Sajian
Summary: A collection of story ideas and creative challenges
1. Chapter 1

Greeting readers and writers. I myself am a terrible writer, tho I tend to come up with some pretty good story ideas, some are random thoughts, others were inspired by other good writers. I want to challenge all you writers out there to make stories based on what I give for ideas below. I will request certain elements that need to be in the story, others are nearly suggestions that you can choose to ignore. The ideas can be of normal stories or crossovers. You can do single partnerships to harems, descriptive sex, or implied. Either are good if done tastefully and tactful. One thing is am not a fan of is male x male relationships, tho female x female ones are OK. (I am jus wired like that.) I also prefer the stories to be epic in length, but I won't dictate he length to you. I will add more 'chapters' as I get more ideas to put down. Just plz send me a message if you wish to use one of the story ideas to let me know so I can fav \ follow it. Also, if u have any questions you are nature of regarding the story ideas or the extras below them feel free to ask me about it, even if it is something you do not agree on, I want to hear what you think as well, but anonymous and flames about my ideas will be ignored happily.

Thank you for your time.

1\. Naruto gets fed up with konoha after discovering his lineage from the kyubi and leaves. Hinata follows without him knowing at first.

Naruto must get paired with Ino at some point after the chunin exams. This could be a harem or not. Hinata may or may not be part of it (she and Naruto could have a brother \ sister relationship due to surviving together for those years if u do not want her in. Or you could do Hinata and Ino both with Naruto)

Bashing is fine ( just don't go overboard tho I would make an exception with Sauske and Sakura)

Since Naruto and Hinata are not in the ninja teams, feel free to mix them up and even add OCs to make the teams even.

Naruto can have some hidden bloodline limit as long as it is not one of the 3 dojutsus ( sharringan, Byakugan, nor rinnegan )

Naruto and Hinata can be trained by either rogue ninjas, the kyubi or a mix of both.

2\. Having been hit with his own rebounding curse, voldemort's soul is ripped out of his body, only to be absorbed completely by Harry's pure soul which eventually purifies. Years later Harry discovers a friendly voice in his head after a severe and near life-ending beating he received from his uncle.

Very manipulative Dumbledore.

Harry must not be in Gryffindor. Also Draco must not be in Slytherin.( He can still be his poncy self )

Harry will have 1 girl from each house as part of his harem, ( I suggest Luna, Ginny, Susan, and Tracy )

Harry will be more of a neutral alignment then light or dark

Ginny must survive the chamber of secrets incident. ( A good way would be if Voldemort fails to take over her body and they both end up sharing it.) **Ginny is a 7th born in a family. They are always more powerful.**

Weather voldy is brought back k during the tri-wizard tournament or if Harry destroys the last one which ends the chamber incident is up-to-date you ( Dumbledore makes a great villian)

Bashing is allowed, jus don't go totally overboard ( Dumbledore is the exception)

3\. A disheartened Nessie ( Vanessa Black ), alone in London after her family is massacred by the volturi, is found by Hagrid unconscious surrounded by multiple piles of ash. It turns out the only daughter of Jacob black and renessmee Cullen is a witch, in addition to a vampire \ werewolf ( shapeshifter ) hybrid.

Must be in second year when Harry first arrives to Hogwarts

Harry must be in whatever house she is in

Must be able to phase before the end of the tri-wizard tournament ( I'll accept Harry's third year as a phasing point. Just to help Sirius out )

Harry needs to witness her phasing at some point in his 4th year.

Eventuall pairing with Nessie and harry ( I would ask to add Luna at some point )

Only Harry takes the cup to win the tournament. ( No spares to kill )

Nessie is Hogwarts champion instead of Cedric

Nessie is very protective of Hagrid

That is all I have for now. If I think of more I will add more chapters. Thank you for your time again


	2. Chapter 2

I will add new chapters as I get new ideas. The story ideas could be very dark or unusual challenges

1\. Rose Potter is starting her first year at Hogwarts. As she is having trouble getting her trunk into the racks the Weasley twins step up to help. Once she notices them, she freezes up and starts screaming bloody murder trying to get as far back as possible and as small as possible. Is it a phobia, or is it something far more sinister.

Rose is terrified of being with males, for whatever reason you wish.

Pairings will have to be with a female only

Rose gets sorted into any house

Your choice on anything with Voldemort even if you choose to have him in, or even gender-swapped

This story needs to be very dark

2\. Naruto Uzumaki, the 7th hokage, finally passes on, having saved the whole of the elemental nations. Centuries of pranks later, make has finally had enough of it, so as a punishment, he is sealed into the mind of another child. That child is Harry Potter.

Harry learns of Naruto at a very young age.

Naruto trains Harry as a ninja in secret.

Harry runs away, thus breaking the protection wards. You choose where he lives after that.

Harry eventually starts training others in his year

Pairings are your choice. (tho I would suggest Luna) ( can u imagine Luna trained as a ninja?)

Harry's jutsu list is up to you, as well as main element.

Harry can have any bloodline. ( For all we know Harry could be decended from an Uchiha mated with a Hyuga)

3\. Ria's Gremory is heartbroken. The fight between issea and Phoenix Riser did not go as planned and issea dies. So distraught, Rias creates a portal to get away, only to overpower it and get herself thrown into another dimension. "Hey! Wake up, dattebayo! You can catch a cold if you sleep out here."

Either it is Rias alone that gets ported or her entire peerage.

Rias cannot be paired with Naruto as she is seen more as a mother to him than anything else.

Rias can be mistaken for kushina, but is in her 20.

Recommended pairing would be between kakashi, anko, asuma, or kurenai.

If Neko happens to come along I would pair her with Naruto.

Also if you wish for someone to bounce other ideas off of, I am good with anything with Naruto, Harry Potter, Twilight, High School DxD, and Sekirei


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another set of story ideas to think about. always if u want to write any of the stories, let me know. since i have no skill in writing stories like these i leave it to all of you authors to make these ideas come to life.

1\. Harry always hated bullies, having to suffer them at home, at primary school, and out in his neighborhood. But, when it startes at Hogwarts, that was the final straw. D urind a fateful houring match in his first potions lesson, Harry snaps. Talking about his past where everyone can hear. After saying his peice, he snaps his own wand and walks out. wand peices on Snape's desk.

A perspectie on a Harry Potter that doesn,t go to hogwarts. He truns his back completly on the wizarding world.

What happens when voldemort comes back?

Will the prophecy still happen? And will harry get drug back into a war he never left?

2\. "Avada Kadavra" was two words he herd only 2 times in his life. He never thought he would have said those words himself. panicing, he runs. Three years later, an owl drops down with a letter to him, The Green Assassin, Harry Potter.

Harry as a trained assassin, a hunter of those that prey from the shadows.

Has an extreme disgust for bullies

A stoic attitude that confses allys, and annoys enemies

Skilled in all forms of weapons (Magic, or Muggle)

Only person capable of a wandless killing curse.

3\. Deception is a ninja's greatest tool. This is a philosophy Naruto took to heart. In public, he is the dead last dobe, a class clown. In private, he is constantly training, contantly learning. His trainer? None other than the kyubi itself.

Training in secret since he left the orphanage, Naruto is extremly powerful

Learned the shadow clone from the kyubi, as well as a bunch of other jutsus

Jelous sauske, somewhat fangirlish sakura (starts wising up at some point after graduation.

Very powerful, and smart Naruto

Can be a comedy or dark and gory.

As always, let me know if you wish to write any, or even comment on my ideas, twisted as some are.


	4. Chapter 4

I may not always publish 3 at a time, also I only release new ideas after I actually think of them. Which can be often, or every great while. It will be inconsistent. If u like any of these ideas and want to make the actual story, feel free to. I only ask that you send me a message first, so I can favorite / follow it. Also the ideas I add under the story synopsis are not demands, nearly suggestions or even challenges that I think would make the story more interesting

1\. As the Girl_who_lived stood there tied to the headstone of the father of the man she is seeing rise from that cauldron, Rose Potter starts to panic and pull at the ropes, which gets tighter as she struggles to break free. She blacks out. During her unconscious bout she is forced to witness her life in her mind, and she hates what she sees. Lies on top of manipulations, on top of hatred, on top of more lies. She realises she has only two people she can trust that have not turned on her, Luna and Hermione. She awakens during the monologue voldie is giving his death eaters and ponders what she has seen while out. "What is your answer" she hears from the person in front of her, which breaks her from her pondering. As she looks at him, she can't help but actually look at him. 'He is young. Almost my age. And wow is he cute.' She beckons him forward with what little movement from her hands she can. When he gets closer she quickly learns forward and kisses him directly on he lips. "Does that answer your question? You have been honest with me, every time we met, even when taunting me. My life has been nothing but lies, abuse and hatred, save two people. Spare them, and I will be yours for as long as we both live." She responds back, not even sure what the question really was, but getting it was him asking her to join him, again since she said no to him in her first year. The other death eaters just gasped at what this girl did, that she actually kissed heir Lord, almost as if she was desperate for the offer he just made. But that was not all they seen. A golden glow surrounded them for the duration of the kiss, and a backlash of power knocked them all to be ground.

This story is a soul-bond story. Powerful, cunning, and smart ( but not super powerful or godlike ) female Harry and equally powerful young Voldemort (will appear at the age he was when he made his first horcrux, which is 16)

Eventual dark / borderline evil fem-harry ( not at first, needs to slowly develope as she gets closer to voldie )

Manipulative Dumbledore with bashing galore ( as long as it is not over the top destroying of those characters )of all those that turned on her or jus plain treated her like crap ( some are redeemed, but they have to earn it ) during her previous years

Eventual dark Luna and Hermione ( they will stay with rose and never betray her )

Dark humor, but violent as needed

( A bonus challenge if u can make it happen ) At some point right after school rose's uncle tries to beat on ( or even rape if u want to go there ) her for actually winning the tournament. A burst of accidental magic, coupled with 2 words in a blind panic, avada kedavra, kills her uncle, aunt, and cousin ( comes out in a blast with has the effect of a spell, but did no damage to anything as the wave phased through the walls ). Voldemort convinces her to use those deaths to make a horcruxes of her own, which he had to explain what they were. She does, but wants to use Voldemort himself as the container. "Why would you choose me to be your container?" Voldemort asks. The only responds he got was rose taking his hand and placing it on her scar, with a small nod.

2\. At the age of four, young Harry is now being forced to do all the cooking and cleaning, with very harsh punishments for burning the food, or not doing any chore to exacting perfection, within impossible time limits. That first morning, he ended up burning his hands trying to cook bacon, and they accidentally burned. The beating he took was 4 hits to the back with the metal end of the belt and 4 hits with the cast iron pan, breaking an arm and a couple ribs. He was thrown in his closet under the stairs. After a second bragging due to his crying too loudly, Harry tries to run away, only to be stopped by his u for again. His magic bursts out to protect him and he gets sent to a very unusual place. Standing next to him, shocked at what just happened was Bellatrix Lestrange herself. He takes one look at her and barely cried out a "help me, please save me" before passing out.

A Harry raised in Azkaban? This is highly unusual. No matter how many times they try to take him back, they always find him in Bella's cell shortly after, holding on to her for dear life.

How will this affect Bella? How will this affect Sirius? How will this affect Azkaban itself or even the wizarding world?

Protective Bella and slightly overprotective Sirius.

Harry is immune to the dementor's effects

Eventually Sirius / Bellatrix ( sometime after Bella's husband and his brother meet mysterious deaths. Prolly by Harry. ) ( Yes I know they are technically first cousins or even brother and sister. But stuff like that is quite rampant in that world)

Harry / Luna. ( Harry's brand of crazy will fit very well with Luna's )

Harry must eventually choose a side between voldie and Dumbledore, or not. ( Like I said, Harry's brand of crazy )

(Extra challenge) Make Harry a female, a metamorph, or even both.

The next idea will be very open ended as this idea can go many different ways. There are only a few things that they will have in common, which will be the starting point. I will list the different places to use then. Also the main pairing will be Harry / Hermione, but it could easily become more if u add pple from the respective worlds as well. Tho having other HP chars join them when they go is fine, as long as it is kept to a max of two others.

3\. The battle of Hogwarts has just took a turn for the worse. Voldemort, in a blind rage starts killing off anyone who got close, not caring which side they are on. The destruction of his final horcrux jus put him over the edge. Ginny hot hit in the back, followed by Ron in the face when he turned around. A third AK jus hit Lucius, while a fourth took down Bellatrix. Everyone starts to take cover at that point. Everyone but Harry that is. They both start slinging spells at each other like mad, voldie with AKs, Harry with a slew of others ( bone breakers, explosion, cutting, blood boiling, flesh stripping, fire, ice, lightning, and even crucible and a few AKs himself). Anyone who tries to help gets cut down by voldie ( Lupin, Tonks, McGonagall, Kingsley, Fenrir) while others got it from trying to escape ( Draco, pansy, Slughorn ) Eventually Voldemort gets hit with a lucky (or unlucky depending on what u want him to be hit by ) spell and is finally destroyed. Months later, Harry and Hermione ( and if you want, 1 or 2 others joining him ) can't stand it. The pain of losing their friends, and family in that last battle force them to leave.

These are the various locations I will give for this story. I will give them as titles to either their book, or their TV show instead of their location. How they get there is your choice, they could be a part of the world, but in another location, or a created portal to a whole different world, or anything else. Titles like games in a series like final fantasy will be listed on 1 line so I am not putting the same things down over and over. Takes too much time to write out. Also if u want to go into multiple worlds, then completely finish one world or game, before getting them into another.

Naruto

An alternate Harry Potter world (if this one gets chosen, Harry and Hermione do not become the new main characters, they are still adults... Well 17 and 18 respectively. They will interract with their double in that world, but will still be their own persons.)

Twilight

Sekirei

High school DxD

RWBY

Final fantasy 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13

Star wars: kotor 1 or 2, or any timeline

Star trek : original, TNG, voyager

Kingdom hearts 1 or 2.

Assassin's Creed 2, 3, 4

Shadow hearts 1, 2, 3

The Inheritance saga ( Dragon, Eldest, Brisinger, and inheritance )

Dragon age 1, 2

Assassination Classroom

Minecraft ( preferred with mods )

Super Mario 64

Legend of Zelda : ocarina of Time, Majora's mask, twilight princess

Tales of Symphonia

Deadpool

Marvel comics

DC comics

Percy Jackson series

Sword art online

Added challenge. ( Turn the story into a gamer fic. If u use any of the game worlds, use their gaming style. )


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about my lack of ideas lately, I have had a lot of things going on. I have tried to actually write a story, but it sounded like crap, so I will save you from needing mind bleach and not posting it. I can write small amounts and it sound good, but I just can't do anything longer than a paragraph or 2. I may do that on some stories, jus to set a stage for you guys to finish it. Also, I will branch out more than just HP and Naruto.

1\. "So, you have arrived as I have predicted, Radditz. Good. Now, do me a solid and call your prince and his lapdog, will you?" Radditz looks at him and casually checks his power levels with the scouter. '15,000!? No freaking way an earthling is this strong!' "Hey Vegeta, we have a problem." I say through out scouter communicator. "What it is you blithering idiot!" Was the responds. "We have a human with a power level of 15,000 here demanding I call you here. There is no way I can possibly handle him in a fight." A moment of silence. "I I will be there with Napa in a year's time. Think you can survive until then? Hehe." I happen to look at the old guy and he is nodding at me. 'Can he hear our conversation?' As Radditz is still clueless as to what is happening, three things happen at the same time. Kakkarot shows up, some green freak shows up, and that first guy takes my scouter. 'How did he move so fast!? I didn't even see him! "You won't need this anymore" the guy says as he crushes my scouter. "You are pathetic, Radditz, but at least we have a year to work with." He says smiling. "In a year's time, you will be even stronger than Vegeta at his best. I guarentee it." An evil looking smile slowly spreads on Radditz's face.

Timeskip a year later.

Raddits stands out alone in a rocky outcropping as two sphere like ships land. His year long training was indeed brutal, but he felt stronger than ever before. Sajian standing next to him watching and waiting. They wait for Nappa and Vegeta to come to them all while hiding their own power lvls down to what they had it a year ago. Vegeta checks his scouter and sees the human next to a supprisingly alive Radditz. 'Hmm... 15,000. It appears Radditz's was correct about his power levels. But why is he still alive? No matter, I will deal with this human and we will finish this planet and move on.' "Welcome to earth Vegeta." Sajian says from five feet behind him, and holding both their scouters. " You two will not be needing g these anymore." He says after he crushes both into nothing, and evaporates the prices. This causes Radditz to start laughing which pisses off Vegeta. "Easy Vegeta, I called the both of you here for a few reasons. First, those scouters were monitored by Frieza, and I do not want him to know where I am, yet. We will kill him when I dream you five ready. Now these new scouters I have are far more powerful than what you have and are not monitored by Frieza so use them instead." They put them on and check them. First on each other to make sure they are accurate then on Radditz. They notice his power start to rise. 1000, 1500, 2000, 3000, 5000, 7000. Nappa is already sweating at his readings. Vegeta is still looking. 25k, 30k, 50k. Vegeta's jaw just drops. 100k, 120k, 150k. Vegeta takes a step back, shaking nervously. 300k, 350k, 400k, 450k, 500k. Radditz stops powering up. And looks at Vegeta. "Impressive what a year of brutal gravity training can do, isn't is?" Sajian asks. " At this point Radditz is about as strong as Frieza's first form. He has four forms, each is vastly more powerful than the previous one. His second form doubles this. Third, triples his second, and base final doubles even that. His base final is 1% of his max." With that revelation all 3 saiyans have to sit down. "How will we beat that Vegeta?" Nappa asks after a few minutes. Radditz looks to Sajian. " How long will it take to get that strong?" Sajian looks at him thoughtfully, then holds up four fingers. " Four years. Faster if u are willing to continue he most brutal training you have imagined. Even faster if all five of you unlock the super Saiyan potential I see in you." Soon hearing this Vegeta asks who else has the potential of unlocking this talent?" Sajian responds with "All five of you total have the trait. It is in every Saiyan. Only hose who can surpass their very limits and beyond can hope to unlock this." Vegeta looks around and only sees three of them there with him. "You keep saying there are five of us. Where are the other two?" A few seconds later he sees kakkarot and a small version of him appear and land nearby. "Hello Uncle Radditz. We gonna spare here today?" The young one says. 'Spar with him at his power level? How strong are these two?' Vegeta checks their scouters o the new arrivals. For kakkarot 750k. For the young one 400k. "How can a mere child be that strong? And how can I get that strong?" Vegeta yells out. Sajian walks to them and says, "Today, you will rest from your journey, and get used to he new living quarters I will provide. Tomorrow your daily hell begins."

An: I am gonna try it this way for a while. I won't be adding any challenges unless it is something I want to see that jus has no place in the part I wrote. Weather the actual power levels are accurate or not according to cannon, and I am pretty sure hey are not accurate at all really doesn't matter. This story is mentioned to be AU. And I know I should be separating paragraphs, but this is still jus a story idea. I am just expanding them a bit more to try to entice someone to actually write them. I may go back through he chapters and expand them like this. Let me know if you think I should.


	6. Chapter 6

1\. "Dammit Samara. Will you shut up about Sauske for just one minute?!" Naruko finally shouted at her in class. "I don't even like him and I can tell he only appreciates strength. If you want to be with him, you have to be strong. So shut up already!" Sakura glares hotly at Naruto. "How can you not like him? He is the dreamiest boy here!?" she screeches back. "I don't care how dreamy he is, if you are weak, he has no interest in you!" Naruto yells back. That seemed to get a lot more attention from all other girls. The whispers start. 'He only likes strong girls?' 'I need to step up my training if I want him to notice me.' 'Is she for real on that?' 'This is news to me.' Sauske starts glaring at Naruto. "You had to say that, didn't you dobe? I thought you said you wouldn't tell anyone?" That caused everyone to look at Sauske. He looks around and sighs. "She is right tho, I won't date anyone until they can prove to be strong. I do not accept weakness." The class stares go from Sauske to Naruto. Unfortunately, before this could continue more, Iruka sensei comes in and calls the class to order. As it is a history class, Naruko falls asleep, only to be woken up by a water jutsu to the face by a very annoyed sensei. "Next time you fall asleep, I'm going to use fire to wake you up!", Iruka shouts using his big head jutsu. This causes the class to inch away from Naruko, while Naruko starts waving her hands in a surrender, promising to not fall asleep again in class.

As class finally ended, Naruko is walking home when she is caught by Sakura and Ino. "Ok spill. How did you know that about Sauske? Do you like him? And what do you mean by strong?" Ino blasts out in rapid fire. Sakura, who is holding Naruko to the wall, is also listening intently. Majuro sensing these two will not let up sighs in resignation. "Fine, I will tell you, but you must keep it to yourselves." Both girls are nodding, Ino has stars in her eyes. "The reason is simple. He hate weak useless fan-girlish. I honestly don't blame him. I wou..." Naruko realised what she almost was about to say, and stopped. Their confused looks allowed them to weaken their hold though to push the girls back and run away. 'Crap! I almost told them!' Naruko thought to herself. If anyone knew she was the daughter of the 4th hokage, they would never leave her alone. She was very much glad she looked like a carbon copy of her mom, Kushina.

After managing to escape the girls, Naruko makes it home, and gets inside before anyone could see her. Tho the main reason she knew all this was sitting on the cough, staring at her, sharringan blazing. After a few seconds Sauske falls on the floor laughing at Naruko. "Keep that up, and you can cook your own dinner. Just because we got married before we came back from the future, doesn't mean you can make fun of me like that. I mean seriously Sakura and Ino both cornered me in an alleyway near my 'old' apartment." After an almost crying Sauske begs her to forgive him, especially since he is a terrible cook, does Naruko walk into the kitchen and start cooking, mumbling about stupid temes, causing Sauske to almost start laughing again. "So, you think those two will actually start training?" Sauske asks after a he makes his way into he kitchen. "I do not know. I jus hope they do. I do not want to see them die again like last time." Naruko responds, slightly depressed at having to remember her friends deaths. Sakara's death hit her the hardest, being forced to watch her be brutally raped in front of her then slices to bits still screaming. Uno's death wasn't as bad, but it was still brutal. All they could find of Ino was her head and part of her arms. She died trying to hold back Madara. That lasted about 10 seconds, but it allowed Naruko and Sauske to deliver the killing blow.

Sensing where Naruko s feeling we're headed, Sauske came up an hugged her from behind. "It's alright, Naru chan, we will not let those deaths happen again. Hopefully with us 'letting that tidbit slip', they will start to take their training seriously." After dinner they were relaxing in the bath, covertly (not really covertly at all ) staring at each other when Naruko sighs. "I can't wait till I get my figure back. I really hate being 11." Sauske chuckles at her. "I prefer it like this. Just be glad we kept our strength, power, and skills. Waiting for us to age is a small price to pay." Naruko just leans on Sauske "I know, I jus cant wait until we are old enough to have sex again. I really miss being with my husband in bed that way."

The next day, Iruka sensei has them in the courtyard doing spare, taijutsu only, when Naruko throws a waded paper ball at Sauske. 'I dare you to say you will go on a date with which ever girl wins the sparring session today.' the note read. Sauske gave Naruko a small smirk, before loudly yelling at Naruto. "Quit bragging, dobe, you are the worst fighter here." Naruto turns a bit red and shouts back " I can beat anyone else here without even trying!" "If you want to brag, then prove it. And jus to make it harder on you I will go out on a date with any girl that can beat you!" Sauske quickly covers his hands over his mouth with eyes wide at what he jus said. Incidentally covering the smirk he had under his hands.

AN: I know the whole Naruto going back in time has been prolly beat to death, resurrected, and beat to death again, but it was a spur of the moment idea, tho with a female Naruto and Sauske pairing. An idea where they both survive the war, but with too many deaths. (Essentially they are the only 2 to survive the war ). If anyone writes this story, they can add the deaths of the others in any way they want, or even change Ino's and Sakara's death, but with Samara being on their team and their friend, it need to be a brutal death, something that would hit Naruko the hardest. Tho them keeping their original strength and abilities is on purpose for a few reasons. One being to get the others to train more either from jealousy, or because they want Sauske's attention. Tho while the other three main girls (Sakura, Ino, and Hinata ) are horrendously weak from the begining, which was cannon to begin with, Naruto and Sauske's extreme strength and skills will serve also as a rallying point, to make them want to improve and push themselves harder to be strong. The main ship would be Naruko\Sauske, so any others would be up to you


	7. Chapter 7

'Where am I? Did I get thrown in the sewer again? Why is my life this bad?!' Those are the current thoughts of a seven year old Naruko Uzumaki as she wakes up from her latest 'birthday present' from the village. Slowly getting up she realises her pain is all gone and her I juries seem to be healed as well. 'Well it looks like the nurses dumped me after they finished with me... again. I am so sick of this' She looks around for a manhole cover to get out but finds none, so she starts walking around hoping to see one soon. After what feels like an hour of walking she comes to an open room. In the center is a massive like of pillars that reminds her somewhat of bars. As curiosity gets the best of her, Naruko slowly inches her way to them to see what is beyond them. "Hello!? Anyone around here? Please help! I am lost and I have no clue where I am" the little Uzumaki shouted through the bars, hoping to get some kind of response. What she didn't expect was a pair of massive yellow eyes to suddenly open and focus on her. **"So, my warden finally decides to Grace me with her presence. And a little kit at that. Damn you Minato."** This causes Naruto to give a squeak of fright and fall backwards. " Who are you? (Sniffle) Where am I? " Naruko starts to cry. _**Hmmm. I can use her fear to my advantage if I play this right.**_ The massive fox thought to himself. **"So, you are trapped in here with me then I see. Well there is only one way to get out of here. You see this little strip of paper here?"** He asks with a slight mocking concern. She looks up and sees he slip, and nods to the fox. **" This seal is keeping he both of us in here trapped. If you rip it off, I can take you out of here and back home."** At this the little girl starts to look frightened, but asks if she can go with the fox instead. The fox is suprised at this and asks why. "They always chase me and beat me. I have to look for food I garbage cans because they charge a lot for food, and sometimes chase me from the store so I can't even get food. I hate that place. You have not tried to attack me. I think I like you. Please don't let me go back to that place, please... If I go back they might kill me." Finished Naruko. She then sits down and starts to cry again. _**This is gonna be so easy to escape here. And the best part is she doesn't even know she is going to die from releasing me. This will be my revenge to you Minato, you bastard.**_ He thought to himself grinning like an old school villian. Not that Naruko notices with her looking down and crying and all. **"If that is your wish, I will take you away from all of that. I promise you, you will be free of all that once you rip this paper up."** Naruko looks up and smiles so brightly she almost starts to glow, and runs up to the door. 'Rrriiiiiiippp... ' The seal is ripped off and then shredded apart by the little girl, which causes the fox to grin and laugh evilly.

As midnight approaches the hidden leaf village all across the village a very loud 'Rrriiiiiiippp' is herd all across the village as a young girl, broken and bleeding starts to pulse and glow a dark red color. A feeling of hate, oppression, and death is felt by everyone. Needless to say, no one is asleep any more. Shouts of 'Protect the citizens ! Get them to safety, along with the genins now!' were herd while the hokage, jonins and anbu all made their way to the hospital, where a giant cloud of red and orange chakra is rising in Mass quantities. All too soon a giant fox with 9 tails forms and screams out **" I'm back bitches "** and jus starts killing and destroying everything. The elite and hokage try to hold him off the best they can, but a single bijudama makes very quick worth of them, as well as the hokage monument. Only a handful of families made it out of the village through secret underground escape tunnels, or by not being in the village in the first place... As Dawn approaches there is nothing over three feet tall standing and no survivors, well so the tailed beast thought. As he makes a last look around to see if he missed anyone, he spots a small movement over where he first emerged. Coming in closer to play with this last survivor, he recognizes this last girl. It was his jailor. **'** ** _She survived?! But how? I made sure to hit her directly, multiple times._** The fox is absolutely suprised by seeing little Naruko alive, if dazed looking around. _**This might be interesting. I think I will take her with me. She might prove to have potential.**_ At this point she notices him coming toward her, and starts running to him with a big smile on her face. "Yay! You kept your promise" Naruko screams as she glomps his paw hugging him for all she is worth. **"Yes I did. You will be my kit for now on. Grab on to my tail and hold on, I will move you to a more comfortable place to hang on to."** Naruko rides his tail to his back and holds on while the fox leaves to his old nests, confident in the fact that anyone capable of sealing him up is either on his side, or dead.

AN: sorry I haven't been updating much, sometimes I don't get many good ideas to update with, but this one came to me in a dream that I actually remembered... ( I was watching all of this happen as if it was a good tv show. But as you have it, the hidden leave is no more. Only a few clans and families manages to survive ( any that do will meet up with our heroine as the story would progress if someone actually decided to write it.) Who survives by escaping or by not being there is up to you. Of course this would be AU. So it is even possible that Itachi could not be a missing ninja, or he could be dead. The Uchiha could still be around or gone. Some could be wandering ninja, while others have found homes in other village (major or minor ). Naruko will receive training from the fox which she views as her savior, best friend, daddy, and will be extremely protective of him. Also Tsunade and Jiraya were not in the village at that time so they are still alive, but Kabuto was in the village ( weather he escapes or dies is your choice ). ( Tho I could see Jiraya finding out about this first and telling Tsunade personally which lead to both getting drunk and staying with each other after that.)

AN2: I also tend to do more fem Naruto ( Naruko ) type stories, because there is not a lot of good ones out there imo. But that is just me I am still looking for anyone who are willing to actually write these out. If you want to, jus send me a pm to let me know so I can fav \ follow plz. And tossing in a line about the story idea coming from me would be helpful too ty


	8. Chapter 8

Lucius Malfoy is a very happy man today. The reason for his happiness is tied up right in front of him. Harriet Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived. Wandless and out cold, slightly bruised and bleeding. Tossing a portkey at her, activating at the touch of her skin, she disappears, only to appear at the foot of one self proclaimed darl lord Voldemort to his supprise. Instead of just outright killing her, he puts her in a dungeon spelled against opening for anyone but himself only. He likes to gloat, after all. Where is the fun of capturing your target if you can't gloat over it? All little Hari knows, is her hell is just beginning.

Years pass, Hari Potter has been declared dead by Voldemort himself. All of magical England has lost hope. Dumbledore has been killed and buried shortly after her capture. The elder wand destroyed before he died. Hogwarts scool has been turned into a dark school for purebloods only. Any who apposed Voldemort is either dead, or has left the country. The ICW has blocked any travel to and from magical England. Hari Potter is still in her cell, demoralized, beaten, but very much alive. The dark lord discovering a small price of his soul in her head had stayed his hand. Now he keeps her alive. She is his final horcrux. Tied up, but alive.

Sometimes she is allowed some exercise, tho that exercise oftentimes takes the form of her being raped repeatedly, or beaten I to blissful unconsciousness. She has been pregnant. But her children, if they survive to birth, were taken away. All she wants now, is to die. By any means possible. Unfortunately, she is now guarded twenty-four hours a day. This is her life now.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Across the pond, the American magicals, along with magicals from France, Germany, Italy, India, and China are currently planning. Working with the British non-magical government, they make plans to end Voldemort and his gang of terrorists once and for all.

AN: I know I haven't updated in a while. I jus have not had any really good ideas. This one I know is extremely dark, but I have yet to see a story like this. It starts out during the 7th year, during the horcrux hunt. The snake would not have been made a horcrux, due to the fact Hari was the unintended peice. The horcruxes in this story was, the diary, the ring, the locket, the cup, the diadem, and Hari. That makes 6. Which Voldemort having the rest, making 7. The diadem would have been destroyed earlier when Hari discovers the room of requirement in 5th year ( her scar reacts to it prompting Hermione to freak out and make Ron go get Dumbledore ) the 5th year dada professor will need to be an auror instead of umbridge. Also the destructions of all the horcruxes needs to be discovered by Voldemort before he imprisons her ( I recommend him using legillimancy on her after she appears to find out how she was captured.)

AN2: All this needs to happen relatively early in the story. The main meat of the story would be after the attack, where she is discovered as well as the children she had and rescued. It would show her slowly coping and healing, yet also terrified of any and all males after this. They will also need to deal with the soul peice in her scar still as well ( by use of ritual, jus hitting her with a killing curse to rip the soul peice from her or even cutting that peice of skull out and giving her skele-grow )


	9. Chapter 9

**Hari Potter**

I wake up groggy, stiff and sore. _'Why am I tied up?'_ I think to myself. Then it hit me. That duel with Worm-tail. _'I lost. Why am I alive? Why is my arm bleeding?'_ My eyes focus more on my surroundings. I am in a graveyard. I am bound up to a gravestone. What else id this tournament going to do to me. It is bad enough just about the whole entire school turned on me. Well everyone except Luna and Hermione. They remained my friends. They backed me up. The others? Nothing. They either turned on me completely, like Ron, or just outright ignored me, like Neville. Ron. That brought about bad memories. I was on the third floor, heading around the staircase, when I was flipped off the landing, and down the stairs. I almost died. And my former best friend and sorta crush was the one who did it. But I was lucky then too. I was caught. By Draco. He carried me to the infirmary himself. He even visited me. Luna and Hermione also visited me. That was months ago. That was the beginning of November.

A bright flash caught my eyes. I see a man standing in a huge cauldron in front of me. I stare at him for a minute, until I finally recognize him. Voldemort. He is my greatest enemy. I am still tied up, no wand, no way to defend myself. He stats talking to me. He seems happy I am joining him for his rebirth. I don't care about it. He keeps talking. It doesn't take long until people show up. Black cloaks, masks. I read about them, the Death Eaters. Voldemort's personal army. They all form a circle. He talks to them. The dam has broken. I just curl up and start crying. One of them approaches me. His voice is soft, but commanding. I recognize it. I try to focus on him. He is Draco's dad. He sounds like it. He talks to me, but I couldn't hear what he said. I am still crying. He leans down and slowly pats my head. I move, suddenly, now I am hugging him with all my strength, still crying. I start blubbering, about the school year. The tournament, how only two, now three I guess if you count Draco were behind me. I tell him all this. I tell him of how Draco saved me, how we started to become friends. How I introduced him to Hermione and Luna as my only other allies, and friends. How I was attacked constantly in school, how the Gryffindors turned their back to me. The other houses ignored me. Only my three friends would have anything to do with me. He listened. He tried to calm me down. He called another over. Another in a mask, told her to get their lord. He has an idea. I don't know what the idea was. I soon fell asleep.

 ** Voldemort**

"Lucius come forward." I command in my cold voice, quite angry at how Worm-tail blundered up the ritual. I will deal with him later. He comes forward, quite fearful as to what my punishment is.

"My Lord?" he asks. I point to the girl.

"See to her. If I am to kill her it has to be with her fighting back." he replies with at once, and walks to her, almost cautiously. He starts talking to her, and it does not take long before she does something. She hugs him, then starts crying louder blubbering. I slowly move closer, listening. What I hear shocks me. She was betrayed by the school. She only had three left that is part of her circle. Lucius's son, a mud blood, and some young seer who may or may not be insane. This goes on for a while, until he calls for another to assist him. Carrow, she heads to him. He leaves the girl to her and comes back towards me.

"My Lord, we may be able to turn her to our side with what she is talking about." I nod at him telling him to continue. "she has apparently been betrayed by the school, almost killed multiple times. She does not seem to have any attachments to anyone at school, save for my son and two others, both I hear have great potential. One is a mud blood, who is apparently even more brilliant than Dumbledore was at that age. She was called the brightest witch of her age. The other one is a seeress by the name of Luna Lovegood. Her ability activated at a very young age, but it is there. She now only had a very tenuous grasp of reality, and no morals to speak of, assuming my son's reports on her was accurate."

I think about it. His idea has merit. What better way to get rid of an enemy, than to take them out using their own weapon against them.

"I see, very well thought of, Lucius. Make the pitch to her. Make her understand this is the only way for her, she is to join or die. If it will help her, tell her I will offer her friends a place in my organization as well." Lucius replies with at once, Milord. He turns to the girl, wakes her up, and talks to her quietly. I see the girl nodding, hoping it is her ascent to join. I wait for a while for her to talk to Lucius.

After about five minutes of talking, she stands up, and starts walking towards me. Lucius leads her. "She wished to give her answer to you personally." I turn to her. And ask her answer.

"I accept, on two conditions, both are very easy for you." I smirk at her, she thinks she can order me around. I will see her 'conditions' and then decide weather or not to just kill her. I wait for her to continue. "one is simple, I want no harm to come to Hermione, or Luna, no matter what they choose. If they say no, I want their minds wiped of the offer. And the second one. I want Ronald Weasley's head, and I want to be there when it is severed and stuck on a pike to be left for their family. He failed to get me killed, I want to return the favor, but I want to show him how it really is. Agree to that, and I will give you a gift of my own. I will tell you where my Aunt and Uncle live, so you can do what you wish to them. I am tired of being the whipping girl!"

I am blown away. Now only does she wish to join, but she even has a list of people she wants to kill. I accept her conditions, happily. We discuss how we are going to proceed today. We send her back, with a dead Worm-tail. She blames the whole thing on him, making no mention of myself. After the school year ends, she gets her friends together, and passes my invitation to them. By then Lucius's wife will have fixed Worm-tail's mistake with the ritual. I call Worm-tail over. And immediately kill him. She takes his body back and I clear out of here with Lucius telling the rest to clean up as if we never were here.

 **Hari Potter**

I finally made it to the train. Nobody suspects anything. My ruse worked perfectly, and to make it even better, Sirius is now free. I am riding in the compartment with Hermione and Luna. Talking to them and making summer plans. Luna already knowing what I was going to ask her, already accepted Voldemort's invitation, it took the entire train ride and a kiss to convince Hermione, but she finally agreed to join. (I had to promise to protect her before she would finally relent.) Draco comes to see me as we are leaving, so I asked him to pass this message to his father. He takes the letter I had and says he will do so. The message contains the accent of both Luna and Hermione to join the dark lord, with the request that they spare her parents. Once we get to King's Cross, we go our separate ways, after promising to see each other during the holidays. _'With no one aware that Voldemort is back, except the death eaters, this war would not last long.'_ I thought.

If only I knew what was really going to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

_**The True Maelstrom**_

 **With the Hokage**

As the third Hokage headed back to his office after another council meeting, he finds Danzo waiting n his office. "What are you doing here, Danzo?" he asked with a guarded expression. It has only been five years after the Kyubi attack and the Hidden leaf is still desperately trying to increase their strength. The losses by the Kyubi were very high, and only the fact they now have a new container for it is keeping the other villages at bay. No one wants to fight the Kyubi.

"We both know why I am here, old friend." Danzo started. "I wish to train the Kyubi kid." Sarutobi just sighed, this argument has been going on for years now.

"Your training methods are far too harsh for a child of his age, even with the beast's chakra enhancing him." the Hokage stated, again. "Not to mention the fact I won't allow him to become another emotionless drone that you have in your 'Root'." Danzo's visible eye widened slightly, but it was enough for the Hokage to notice. "Yes I still know about Root. Don't act so surprised."

Before Danzo could say anything further, Jiraiya came in the office. "Do you always have to use the window, Jiraiya? Can't you use a door like the rest of us?" Jiraiya smirked at him, but shrugged his shoulders stating it was more convenient this way.

Danzo, ignoring Jiraiya said, "Are you still going to deny me the right to train the brat?" this got Jiraiya's attention. He turned to face Danzo, telling him that as his god father, it was also his choice weather or not to allow him to train Naruto.

"Your methods are far too harsh to train Naruto, Danzo. Not to mention if you were to succeed in making him an emotionless slave like your other root agents, you would effective destroy this village you are so determined to protect. His emotions are also what is strengthening the seal that keeps the Kyubi at bay. If you take out his emotions, you are effectively releasing the beast on us all. Not to mention the training itself is harsh enough to weaken his body for a time, which would also weaken the seal enough to let him escape."

Danzo, at hearing Jiraiya's explanation, took a step back in shock. Knowing how bad that would end, he had no choice but to concede to Jiraiya. He was the only seal master in Konoha. He knows better than to doubt the sage in matters with seals. But he is not crafty for nothing. "How about a compromise then?" Danzo asks.

Both Sarutobi and Jiraiya are curious as to the idea, and let him continue. "I will forgo the emotion training, with the exception of meditation to calm him down, as well as keep the training tough, but age appropriate." Both the Hokage, and the Sage look at each other, silently communicating. After a while, both smirk before Jiraiya turns to him.

"We will agree with this, on a couple conditions. Nothing much. The first one is either myself or one of sensei's ANBU will supervise the training every step of the way. This way we will receive daily reports on his progress or even what he is learning." This angered Danzo, but he reluctantly agreed. "The second is one I find to be more important in some matters. I want you to make sure he eats right. A lot of shops have been either refusing him or overcharging him ridiculous amounts. The fools think that by starving Naruto they are hurting the Kyubi, when they are really making it easier for him to be able to escape. This one is my personal request, while the first one is sensei's." Danzo actually had no problems with the second one so he agrees readily to it.

"I think sending someone to these store owners and giving them an appointment with Ibiki or Anko will help with their disposition. I will use my root agents, as I know using the ANBU would make them scream favoritism." both Jiraiya and Sarutobi agreed, all three showing evil smirks.

 **With Naruto**

'Faster, Faster, Faster!' thought the little blonde five year old was mentally shouting at himself. A small mob of people were chasing after him, some of them armed with rocks or garden tools. Young Naruto Uzumaki was for the second time this week running for is life from another group of people after him. He didn't know why they were so angry at him, but he knew he wasn't safe at home. He wasn't really safe anywhere as no one was willing to assist him. Most of them would actively try to get in his way to slow him down if they could. Always calling him demon, telling him he should die. His only chance was to try to make it to the Hokage's office. No one has ever dared chase him after he got in the tower.

Unfortunately, before he made it, he was tripped. A lone rock flew in from the side causing him to lose balance dodging, only to trip over the handle of a broom someone on the side held out in front of him. Before he could get up, his chasers finally surrounded him. He did the only thing he could at that time, curl up into a tight ball and scream for help. His pursuers only laughed at him, saying there would be only death to the demon before they started beating on him.

Only about ten seconds had passed when the beating stopped. When he looked up all he seen was an ANBU with a dog mask hovering over him, while the bodies of the ones that attacked him were all on the ground, dead. Naruto was shaking, absolutely terrified of what almost happened to him. Once the ANBU confirmed he was now safe, did he then pass out.

 **With the Hokage**

With his meeting with Jiraiya and Danzo finally over with, he proceeded to fight the most dreaded of S class opponents, paperwork. After about an hour he managed to finish and put up the work when the door to his office slammed open, and a very pissed Kakashi came in with little Naruto who was bruised and cut up. He then proceeded to place the boy on my couch and informed me of what almost happened, and what he did to the ones attacking the child. He rubbed the bridge between his nose wishing he has some more sake as he can feel a major headache coming on. I told him about the deal with Danzo and the stipulations he had with the training, and ordered Kakashi to be the one to supervise the training himself.

At this time Naruto woke up, and slowly looked around, until he seen us. He immediately got up and ran to me crying. His injuries were already almost completely healed. He was asking why does everyone hate him. Knowing Danzo, he would actually tell him about the Kyubi before training, I decided to tell him everything about it myself. I explained how the fourth Hokage sealed up the Kyubi inside him, and how he is a hero for keeping us all safe from it. I kept his parentage a secret from him still. While he could be trusted with it, I wanted to wait to tell him until he was strong enough to protect himself. 'After Danzo's training, I will tell him then.' he thought to himself. He told Naruto about Danzo starting his training in the morning, even telling him Inu will be there to watch his training in secret, so he is not pushed too hard. I took him to the apartment in the tower that is usually reserved for the Hokage and told Kakashi to inform Danzo about Naruto's condition. I have a feeling this training will be the toughest thing he will ever have to go through for a very long time.

AN: It has been a long time since I had a good enough idea to put down. This story was intended to be a very powerful (but not godlike) Naruto type of story.

The training with Danzo would put him at jounin levels at the time the rest of his generation would have graduated the academy. For the teams, meh I don't care, they can be the same or changed. But the pairing for this is either Naruto / Ino, or Naruto / Sakura. Now if you decide to change Naruto into Naruko (female) for this story, then the pairing has to be Naruko / Sasuke, or Naruko / Kiba. No harem or multiple lovers.

As for skill set, Naruto / Naruko will of course be straight wind user like in cannon. This means he will pretty much never use anything other that wind jutsus, or reinforcing weapons with wind. Since he / she is being taught by Danzo, (who in canon is also a powerful wind user ) it means wind jutsus aplenty. They will also have the shadow clones, rasengan, seals training, and weapon training, (either claws, or nun-chucks which is something I have never seen Naru use in any story).


End file.
